


Memories from Earth

by Veridissima



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, New Planets, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/pseuds/Veridissima
Summary: Marcus discovers Earth Day exists and plans some surprises, for his family and for his people.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Charmaine Diyoza/Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Memories from Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marcusgriffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcusgriffin/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Justine!!!! I'm so glad to have now know you for almost a year now, you're such a bright person, and I appreciate all the happiness and brightness you have brought to my life!!! May this year to come be a good one for you, and may you have much happiness, good food and all the other good things you enjoy!!! Love you and happy birthday!!!!
> 
> So I bring you a fanfic surprise, which is probably no surprise because I talk to you too much, this is set during season 7, ignoring all the shit from season 6 obviously, and I don't go in detail about how they got out of there, but following what I explored in "Dance With Me", which pretty much implies that Diyoza raised Hope in the Anomaly with these versions of Abby and Marcus, that are not the real ones who are still alive in Sanctum.
> 
> Really this is just some fun fluff and smut!!! And I hope you all enjoy, especially you, Justine - HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Enjoy and have an awesome and brilliant year!!! :)

“Mom, come on. Put some strength into it,” Hope told her as Abby threw another punch, and barely hit Hope’s palm.

“Yeah, Mom, you can punch harder than that,” Clarke said coming closer to them.

“Hi, Clarke, does someone need me?” Abby asked with a desperate look in her eyes.

“No, everyone is okay. But Kane was asking for you, Hope.”

“Okay, I’ll go check with Dad,” she said with a nod. “Clarke, please help mom throw a proper punch,” Hope asked, with pleading eyes.

“Sure.”

“Clarke…” Abby whined as Hope left them.

“I couldn’t say no to my baby sister,” Clarke said with a laugh, Hope was only a couple years younger than her, but she liked to tease her. “Why are you training?”

“It’s her new idea. She thinks I should learn in case something happens,” Abby told her oldest daughter as they moved away from the training grounds, in the opposite direction Hope had gone.

“It’s not a bad idea.”

“I’m not a warrior, Clarke, you know that. And I can defend myself if I need.”

“Nothing is gonna happen to you, Mom.”

“I hope not.” They had been in this planet for seven months now, and everything had been quiet, the people who lived here were far away and pointed out no problems with them staying, no one seemed to have weird interests in nightblood or remembered Charmaine or other Eligius IV prisoners with such hate that they didn’t want them here.

“So how’s Marcus’ plan?”

“You know I can’t tell you anything.”

“Why not?”

“He wants it to be a surprise.”

“I get why a surprise for Charm and her people who remembered Earth, but I know as much about it as him.”

“Mom, you know he wants it to be a surprise for you, because he loves you.”

“Torturing me is not the way to do it.”

“Talking about torturing, he’s driving Bellamy crazy,” Clarke said with a smile.

“You should go rescue him.”

“That’s why I sent Hope. Madi is really excited about everything, and Gaia and Indra are working well with him.”

“And Jordan?”

“He and Raven have the connection done. We’ll be able to see Raven and Murphy and everyone else in Nakara. Bellamy misses them a lot, and blames himself for leaving them behind.”

“They wanted to stay, Clarke.”

Echo had been the first to say she wanted to stay, an Ice planet like Nakara reminded her of home – it would be a new but a familiar place to start over. She stayed back, so did Spacekru, a large part of wonkru, and a couple of Eligius prisoners.

Most followed Charmaine here, some Wonkru continued to follow Octavia here, so here they were – the last from Earth scattered between two planets.

“It’s okay to miss them… I look around for Eric almost everyday. Niylah is a great help, but I’ve known Eric since he was a child.”

“I’m sorry, Mom.”

“I just mean, Clarke, it’s okay to miss your friends.”

They were walking absently minded when they heard a whistle, and Abby already knew it was Charmaine.

“Hide me,” Abby pleaded.

“I thought you promised our daughter to keep training.”

“She got to you,” Abby confirmed, and Clarke laughed at her mom’s exasperated look.

“Don’t you laugh, Clarke. You promised Hope too.”

“Okay, Mom, you’re training.”

“Clarke!!”

“I’m sorry, Mom, but your girlfriend is scary.”

“Good to hear,” Charmaine said, with a smirk. “Now Clarke take off your jacket and boots and let’s get your mom through a few moves.”

Abby wasn’t happy to walk back to the training camp, now also occupied by Octavia, Gabriel and Brell training, but at least she wouldn’t be the one throwing punches for now. She looked on as Clarke stripped to just her jeans and top, while Charmaine pulled her now long hair into a bun, before the fight started. They were both quick in their moves, knowing where to strike but they had also been fighting for a long time, and they knew when to stay back and try to guess their opponent’s next move.

Abby always liked watching Charmaine fight, she was powerful and strong, and the way both her mind and strength worked together was always very attractive. But fighting Clarke wasn’t easy, while younger and with no official training, life had made her good at it, which made Abby both pained for the life her daughter was forced to lead and incredibly proud of her for thriving and becoming as strong as she is.

“Abby, you’re not paying attention,” Charmaine called, as she landed a punch on Clarke stomach.

“Please be careful with my daughter, Charm.”

“I’m okay, Mom,” Clarke said from the floor, with a smile, before swinging her legs against Charmaine’s at full force, making her fall on the floor too.

Clarke moved fast then, holding Charmaine down to the floor, making sure to leave her unmovable as she moved to get the knife off Charmaine’s pants, opening it up to her neck.

“I’ve got you.”

“No, you don’t. Not if you stop,” Charmaine warned, before twisting them. “Never hesitate. That can be your downfall,” she continued, as she closed the knife and plunged the handle to her chest.

“I couldn’t exactly kill you.”

“I know, but you may hesitate to give someone a second chance, that can be fatal.”

“You hesitated to shoot twice in the desert,” Octavia reminded her, joining the conversation.

“You were supposed to die at the first missile. Not my fault your crazy cult people intervened.”

“Aren’t you glad I didn’t?” Octavia asked, ignoring Charmaine’s other comment.

“The jury is still out, kid,” she answered, but they all knew she was lying.

“Now, Abby, can you repeat what I did to Clarke?”

“I’m supposed to just be training punching.”

“You’re trying this now.”

Abby shrugged her shoulders, looking around, noticing Octavia murmuring something to Clarke, now next to her, and Abby laid on the floor, letting Charmaine straddle her, an immediate smirk coming to her face. And all thoughts of training were gone, as they both reached for a kiss, Charmaine let go of her wrist, and Abby held onto her neck, as she coaxed her mouth open and they got lost in the kiss, ignoring the people snickering.

“I’m gonna leave now. I don’t need to see my mom making out like a teenager.”

Charmaine must have heard Clarke, but instead of stopping, instead she turned them on the floor, and moved her hands down her body.

“Leaving,” Clarke said, before disappearing. And the other three got back to their own training.

“If Hope complains, I’m blaming you,” Abby said, pulling away. “I was being a very studious student.”

“Since when have you been a good student?”

“I didn’t get my medical degree out of thin hair, Charm,” Abby complained sitting up.

“I know that!!” Charmaine said, trying to defend herself, she would never question her medical skills. “But since when did you ever listen to anyone?”

“I listen to you sometimes,” Abby said, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Yes, you do. And you know what happens when you don’t.”

“Like I can’t take you.”

“This was your chance to prove it.”

Abby ignored that and just went down to kiss her again, and Charm just held her closer. So they were like the teenagers they never got to be together, making out in the middle of the grounds, people snickering around them that they ignored, until someone else came in and it was clear there was someone looming over them, Abby looked up, surprised to find Niylah.

“We’re good to start the new treatment.”

“Ohh,” Abby realized she had to leave, looking down at Charmaine in apology.

“Go. Go save the world.”

“Love you,” she said with a peck to her lips, before standing up and following Niylah.

“You forgot we were doing this today,” Niylah said with a laugh.

“I did not. I had my time perfectly controlled.”

“Really? So do I get to eat the lunch Kane left for you?”

“It’s my lunch,” Abby argued, not wanting to admit to her mistake and that she completely forgot she had taken this break to eat something.

“I’ll let you have it,” Niylah answered with a smile, knowing she was right.

* * *

Charmaine had spent the rest of her afternoon training, first with Octavia and Gabriel, who wouldn’t stop teasing her about Abby, and then some of her Eligius people joined.

They were all looking forward to tomorrow, even if confused about what was happening. Not everyone trusted them, a bunch of criminals, and they were especially not used to have things done for them.

“You sure this is not a trick?” someone asked, and she confirmed it wasn’t. She didn’t know what he was planning, but she had seen his excitement about whatever they had planned. She still remembered his face when she first told him about Earth Day, he loved the idea that there had been a day to celebrate the planet he so much missed.

Charmaine had told him all about it. Answered every question, from being a child and her class planting a tree together, to getting arrested at fifteen at a protest against climate change, to the time she bombed a second house of a multimillionaire – Marcus had not liked this last story.

Now she was tired, and resting in their makeshift bathtub – it wasn’t the most comfortable place, but they were lucky to get a tub in their home, even if she had to bring in the water from the showers outside.

“Busy,” she answered at the sound of a knock.

“It’s me. Can I come in?” Marcus’ familiar voice came through.

“Sure.” Marcus smiled as he came in and sat next to the tub, grunting as he lowered his body to the floor, laying his hand on the edge, so Charmaine could take it.

“So I heard you and Abby were making out in the middle of the training grounds? Hope is mad about it, she says you’re a bad example.”

“We got distracted. I was actually trying to help her,” Charmaine said. “Now you jealous you missed us making out.”

“Always, but I have plans for tonight.”

“I thought the surprise was tomorrow.”

“Yes, but it starts tonight.”

“Look forward to it,” she smiled as she twisted his hands on hers. They sat like that for the next ten minutes, letting their conversation drift to the last council meeting – they were not in agreement with one of the last issues, and it had been turning into some heated conversations (that Abby had forbidden them to have at home).

Marcus left her before the discussion escalated with a kiss to her forehead, letting her finish her shower. Charmaine laughed as he left, knowing he was trying to avoid a fight, and she cleaned herself, washed her hair, before stepping out of the tub, putting on some clean clothes and wrapping her hair in a towel.

Her legs were still cramped, but she was feeling better, more relaxed now, as she stepped into their entrance hall – most houses only had bedrooms, which had been a change for her. They all still ate outside, and spend most of their time as a community, but their house had a private bathroom at least, which not everyone had.

“Hi, kids,” she greeted them as she saw Hope, Madi and Clarke talking.

“I’m not talking to you, Mama. I can’t believe you seduced Mom.”

“I did no such thing, Hope.”

“It’s the talk of the camp and Clarke saw it.”

“Clarke needs to get her eyes checked.”

“Don’t put me in the middle of this,” Clarke said standing back, as Madi started to laugh.

“Go seduce, Dad, and leave us.”

Charmaine shrugged her shoulders, leaving the girls at the table with their nuts and berries, as she went to Marcus, sitting by the window with a book.

“Hope told me to bother you.”

“And you listened to her this time?”

“Abs was the one who kissed me.”

“Sure,” he said with a smirk, before going back to his book, and getting distracted 20 seconds after. “Also I think Hope said seduce.”

“I’ve hit my daily quota of PDA for today.” Marcus looked confused, no matter her having previously explained. “Public displays of affection.”

“I don’t need that,” he said, passing her the book. “Read to me, and I’ll massage your feet.”

“Okay,” she took the book easily, as her feet rested on his lap.

Marcus liked reading as much as he liked having books read to him – he would lose himself in these worlds and let go, especially with fantasy and science fiction, which he had never had access in the Ark.

They were still engrossed in reading, having gone through four chapters, when someone called their name and they both looked up.

“Clarke said you were here. Hope is not talking to me.”

“Me neither,” Charmaine said looking up from the book, making sure her finger marked where she left off. “Where are the kids?”

“Outside, having dinner.”

“How late is it?” Marcus asked looking at the window and noticing the sun was down.

“You were looking at the outside, Marcus, how did you not notice it was dark?”

“You didn’t notice the kids leaving.”

“You two no fighting,” Abby argued before they could continue. “I brought dinner for us. So make some space,” she said, as she move the chair up to them.

“Okay, let me finish the page.”

Abby stopped and waited for Charmaine to keep reading until a good stopping point.

“Okay, we’re ready,” Charmaine said, pulling her legs in. And Abby laid her bowl of food between them. Abby had gathered some vegetables for them, especially the blue courgetti which was Charmaine’s favorite, and then got some meat as well. With some forks they ate the food together, Abby and Charmaine sharing the meat between them, since Marcus had almost sworn off meat after the bunker, it pained Abby, he had loved it before – he didn’t feel as bad eating if he had done the hunting and taking care of the meat himself, but there had been no time today to join the hunting party.

“How are your plans for tomorrow?”

“I can’t tell you, Abby, it’s a surprise.”

“I was just asking how it was going.”

“It’s ready, but no more questions.”

“He has a surprise for tonight,” Charmaine told her, and Abby smiled immediately. Nobody liked and was tortured by surprises more than Abby.

“What’s the surprise?”

“Abby don’t look like that to me.”

“I’m not looking in any way.”

“Charm, please help here.”

“I don’t see anything,” she answered, even as Abby looked at him with her pleading eyes and with the look of someone who was planning something.

“I don’t know why I take this abuse,” he complained, taking another bite of the food.

“You love us,” Abby answered at the same time as Charmaine spoke.

“The sex.” As the two women dissolved into laughter, and Marcus couldn’t help but smile.

“We’re happy here,” Marcus spoke quietly, but they stopped laughing, especially Abby who touched his cheek, stepping closer.

“Of course, we are.”

“I’ve been thinking about Earth – it was all we ever wanted. Then _praimfaya_ happened and the bunker and it was never the same. But I would have thought I would want to stay there and never leave.”

“I know.”

“But we have a home here and we’re safe, and you and Hope…” she said, turning to Charmaine.

“I would have still landed in there.”

“In the middle of some other clan.”

“You don’t know that. We landed in the valley because it was green, we could have landed anywhere.”

“We were-- are a small group.”

“We could have beat your ass.”

“Clarke and Madi handled you very well when you first landed.” Charmaine had still captured Clarke, but she decided not to comment on that, while they had spent long nights talking about their past and history, and they had moved past it – it was still too soon to make a joke about it.

“Your daughter is smarter than most.”

“Charm,” Marcus said ready to argue, and she knew it, so she pulled her hand to his thigh and reassured him she was kidding.

“So before we get distracted again. I would like to finish eating, so Marcus can give us his surprise.”

“Excited for the bedroom, are you?” Charmaine ignored his smirk, and they finished their dinner.

“Should we wait for the kids?”

“No, they could take a while, and Hope is not even talking with us.”

“She will be over it in the morning.”

“I hope so. I want to share Earth Day with her,” Abby said, and they nodded, but also all knowing Hope would be okay, she had been as excited about Earth Day as everyone had been.

* * *

Marcus was looking forward to tomorrow, he was amazed by the idea of a day to celebrate Earth, to fight to protect it (if he forgot how miserably everyone failed at it and it was destroyed three times).

Earth Day here would be a different kind of day, it would be a day to remember Earth. They all had different memories, from the Grounders who grew up in a post-apocalyptic Earth, the Eligius who knew the world from before, and Skaikru who had barely known Earth but had dreamed of it for years.

But tonight it was something else. Tonight was about them, just the three of them and he had things planned. They were undressed now, not Marcus, which made them argue with him, especially now with the blindfolds on, but he could also feel Abby’s trembling under his hands as he let his hand go up her back, before blinding her eyes.

“I bet she’s wet already,” Charmaine whispered as they laid down on the bed, and touched Abby’s underwear. “She is.”

“Not yet,” Marcus said, pulling her hand away. “Lay down.”

For once they did as he asked and laid on the bed, facing down, and he climbed between them and got the bottle from his pocket, it wasn’t large, but a small thing that he hoped they enjoyed. He warmed his hands up and then squeezed a bit of lotion between them. The smell came to him immediately, but they could not yet smell it, so he lowered his hands, one to each thigh.

Marcus was slow in his movements, his hands moving in unison, massaging their legs, and they started to moan, he went all the way down their legs, taking care of Charmaine’s calves since she was still hurting from the training, and Abby’s feet, since she was always particularly sensitive there.

“Marcus,” Abby whispered in a moan, as he moved up and kissed her back.

“I’m gonna take care of Charm first, but I’ll be back,” he murmured in her ear, kissing the back of her head, before moving to straddle the other woman’s back.

“Undress.”

“Charm, I told you--”

“You can massage us in your underwear.”

He couldn’t argue with that, so he undressed to his briefs, noticing he was already half hard, which he now guessed was what Charmaine had wanted. He straddled her, careful not to put his weight on her, but she pushed her butt up, reaching with her arm to pull him down.

“Charm…”

“Come on, Marcus, just sit down.”

“That was not the plan.”

“It is now. I wanna feel your dick. And I’ll behave.”

“You won’t. You never do.”

“Come on, Kane,” she said exasperated. She only spoke his last name when she was annoyed, and he knew he shouldn’t say no to her in this moment.

Marcus sat down, he still didn’t put weight on her, but his dick was pushing on her butt, as he squeezed some more lotion to his hand, and started massaging her back, pushing strong to the knots on her shoulders.

She moaned, and he could feel the relief leaving her body.

“Wait, is this lavender?” Abby asked. Her eyes were still blindfold, but he could see that she had moved up next to their bodies, her lips on Charmaine’s arms.

“Not really,” he told her with a smile. “I found the smell in this strange orangy, green plant, and it was so similar, so I made this. I have learned from years seeing you prepare lotions, and then I checked with Niylah.”

“We should offer this at medical center and--”

“Niylah said the same and we worked on it. It’s ready, I just wanted to show you first,” he said, stopping her from pulling out the blindfold, before she got distracted with work. “This is for us tonight.”

“Okay,” she whispered, kissing Charmaine again.

“His hands feel really good,” Charmaine whispered, turning her face, trying to look for her. “I want to kiss you.”

Marcus smiled as Abby tried to find Charmaine’s face and lips, turning back to working on her back as they kissed. He felt Charmaine completely relax, before asking them if he could now massage Abby.

Marcus was hard now, and it was torture to pull away from her and moved to Abby, his cock firmly between her butt cheeks.

“Please don’t come like this,” Abby requested.

“Or please do,” Charm said, turning on her back and pulling off her blindfold. She always liked seeing him lose it when he shouldn’t, she liked to push him, and he wasn’t going to argue with her about the blindfold.

Abby’s body wasn’t as tense as Charmaine’s, but he worked her muscles, making sure the lotion touched her skin, as she started to smell like the lotion, she moaned to the movement of his hands, but also as his dick continued to push against her butt.

“Can’t you just fuck her?”

“I’m finishing the massage,” he answered with certainty, but he immediately knew she was planning something else, as her hand moved under Abby’s body, into her underwear.

“She’s incredibly wet, Marcus. You sure--”

“I promised her a massage,” he answered, now painfully hard against Abby.

“Your loss,” she said with a smirk, as she started to move her hand, she didn’t have much space, but he could feel Abby reacting to Charmaine’s fingers, and she started raising her hips, as Charmaine hand started moving quicker and she crawled up to him.

“How close are you too coming?” she asked him. His groan was enough answer for her, and she used her hand to pull both his underwear and Abby’s down. “We don’t really want to have to explain the cum in our underwear again when we go washing them by the river.”

It was solid point.

“Baby,” Charmaine called, turning back to Abby to whisper something.

“Come on,” she said. “Abby is smelling too nice for you to come on her back.” Charmaine moved her hands from Abby, to fit Marcus into her, he entered her with one push and almost came right there.

“Not yet,” Charmaine said, pulling on his ear and moving her hand back to Abby’s clit. “Continue the massage.”

Abby continued to moan, and Marcus groaned finding it hard to focus on anything but the way she felt on him. And Abby took his hands in hers and pulled him down, his body heavy on hers.

“Stop. Just be here,” she told him, before asking him to move faster.

Their position wasn’t the most comfortable, but he pushed both their hands to the bed, and moved his hips, trying to push deeper and deeper, as Abby’s screams got louder and she could no longer hold on, even being louder than usual. Then he felt her body freeze for just a moment, before she gave in as the orgasm took her, him coming right behind her.

“You smell nice,” he murmured as he crashed next to her shoulder, trying to keep the weight off her. He pulled the blindfold of her eyes as he realized Charmaine wasn’t done as she continued to flick Abby’s clit, as her other hand started to stimulate her butt as well, rimming the edge.

“Charm…” Abby had no more words coming through now, lost in trying to find some friction with her breasts on the bed.

Marcus pulled himself out of her, laying next to her looking in her eyes, kissing her nose, playing with the bottom of her braid, as she held on to his face, and her eyes rolled back and she threw her head back, desperate to feel more and scared to feel.

Abby did this, got tense, but they both coaxed her to relax as Charmaine continued to make sure Abby came two more times, words empty and eyes tired as she finally rested.

“Thank you,” she murmured as she regained her voice.

Charmaine had finished pulling out their underwear off, before taking off her own and crawled up the bed.

“You smell nice, Abby,” she said, resting on her back, touching the scars on her lower back.

“Thank you for the massage, Marcus. This was a very nice surprise.”

“It was.”

“It’s your turn.”

She looked beautiful across from Abby, her chest and neck flushed, and he knew she was incredibly turned on already.

“What do you desire tonight?”

“To sleep.”

“Charm?”

“You orgasm me to sleep.”

“Come here,” Abby said.

She pulled back the covers from under them and laid them on their sides, her arms around her, holding her close, her breasts pressed against her back, her lips on her shoulder blade, as she pulled Charmaine’s leg up and behind, on top of hers.

Marcus had stood up and moved to the other side of the bed. Part of him wished he was younger with a quicker recovery time, but no way she would want to wait until he got hard again, so his tongue found her sensitive clit instead. Feeling how sensitive she was he made a plan, one that would make sure she crashed, so he started pushing her to the edge, over and over again, always pulling back.

She got frustrated and hungry for more at the same time, while Abby fell into some comfortable rest behind her. Charmaine felt her body being pushed to the brink until Marcus gave in and finally didn’t pull away as Charmaine was brought over the brink.

He pulled away, taking her hand, as she pushed herself against Abby’s body, her body flushed and beautiful as she came. She came down from her orgasm, still holding his hand, holding him close.

“Next time, we start by massaging you.”

“I like that idea.”

“Come here,” she said, pointing also to the covers. He pulled them up over them, as he laid on his side, his arm thrown over them both, while the other held Charmaine’s hand close.

“I love you.”

“Love you too, Marcus,” she said. “And so does sleeping beauty behind me.”

“You should sleep too,” he proposed, and she didn’t argue as she closed her eyes.

Marcus couldn’t yet sleep, thinking of tomorrow, going over everything. He just wanted tomorrow to be perfect, an honor to Earth, an honor to his mom, and everyone they had left behind in the past, and place to honor their loved ones.

He thought back to the small tree that had made him think of the Eden tree immediately, it had been perfect to be the center of the new clearing, and around they had all build a place that felt like Earth, a place to socialize and be together. Hope had smiled and held his hand at the thought of this new clearing, liking having a slice of Earth, since she had never known their old home.

The day would end with a call to the rest of their people, it had been so long since they had been separated, and it still hurt to have lost some people to another planet. Hearing Raven would give Abby some peace of mind, instead of their usual just short written messages – it would be good to finally have a line to speak with each other.

He looked back again to their faces, sleeping in a mess of brown hair, he knew one thing for sure, he had never loved as strong as he loved them, and he knew whatever he did in his life it was for them, for them always.


End file.
